Homewood Middle School has 1200 students, and 730 of these students attend a summer picnic. If two-thirds of the girls in the school and one-half of the boys in the school attend the picnic, how many girls attend the picnic?  (Assume that each student in the school is either a boy or a girl.)
Answer: Let the number of girls at HMS be $g$ and the number of boys be $b$. Thus, the total number of students implies $g + b = 1200$ and the attendance figures imply $\frac{2}{3} g + \frac{1}{2} b = 730$. Multiplying the first equation by 3 and subtracting that from the second equation multiplied by 6, we get $g = 780$. And, the number of girls who attended the picnic is $\frac{2}{3} \cdot 780 = \boxed{520}$.